This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. BioXAS imaging efforts have been pursued on BL10-2 (using capillary optics), and BL2-3 (BER MEIS funded;using KB mirrors). New KB mirrors are pursued for both beam lines as well as improved capillary optics. Several sample preparation instruments will be added to the microXAS imaging facility.